The Loony Lunaris Twins
by GrimDani
Summary: Danielle & Erica Lunaris went to Salem School of Witchcraft for four years until their mom got the job of DADA teacher at Hogwarts
1. School

Danielle Lunaris woke to something or someone tapping lightly on her head. Rather than swat away the annoyance she turned over and stuck her head under her pillow. Taking the challenge, the obnoxious something moved to tap between the sleeping girls shoulder blades. The dark haired girl graoned and peaked grogilly out from under the pillow. "It can't be morning already," she complained to the tapper. There was a tutting noise from the edge of the bed and a blonde girl of about the same age said, "I'm afraid so. Now get up before I have Mom conjure up a bucket of ice water to wake you up."

The bleary-eyed eleven year old sat up and stretched. With a couple loud pops she cracked her knuckles and the blonde girl cringed. "You know I hate when you do that," she said pointedly.

I know Eri old girl, that was the point," Danielle said as she stood and stretched a bit more.

Erica Lunaris walked to the door and said, "Guess this means I get all the hot water, **Dani old girl**," and ran out of the room.

Dani didn't rush out of the room. Instead she walked up to the full length mirror she shared with her twin. Even though they were twins they looked nothing alike. Dani stood there examining her long, black hair. Like her mother's, it was curly at the ends but the rest was impossibly straight. Her eyes were an indecisive shade of bluish-greenish-grayish-hazel and she had a slightly pointed pale face. She had the straight skinny figure of an eleven year old girl and stood at least three or four inches shorter then her sister.

She wondered every once in a while how they could possibly be twins. Her sister had straight blonde hair cute at her shoulders and bright blue eyes. Her face was shaped exactly like their father's with prominent cheek bones and the smallest dimples in each cheek when she smiled. Erica had a bit more color than Dani and had a few freckles dotted across her nose and cheeks. She was also tall and skinny but taller and looked a bit nearer to the brink of adolescence.

Dani smirked into the mirror as she realized her sister must've woken her up simple to get the shower first. What her sister didn't know was she had snuck out of the room the night before and taken a shower to make sure she wasn't doomed to a cold shower the morning before they left for school. She turned to the vanity and brushed out her hair. She loved having it long and loved being able to do almost anything to it. This morning she settled for it down and changed into the uniform they had to wear at the new school. She wasn't particularly fond of skirts but she knew she'd have to live with it so she changed without complaint.

She was just slipping into her knee-high socks when Erica entered towel drying her hair with a smug look on her face. "Aren't you going to take a shower?" she said, wrinkling up her nose at the thought.

"I did last night actually," Dani said without looking up.

Erica chuckled and said, "Good one." She brushed her own damp hair as Dani finished putting on the uniform. It wasn't long before both twins were ready to head downstairs for breakfast. Dani dragged her trunk along behind her down the stairs, her mind somewhere else, as Erica picked hers up and carried it down carefully.

"I hope you don't have anything **valuable** in there," she said. Dani paid no attention and they made their way to the bottom of the steps. Once they reached the lower level of the house they sat their trunks beside the door and went into the kitchen. Their mom was bustling about preparing breakfast so the twins sat down at the table to wait.

Erica sat down and started sipping at her orange juice while Dani, always the caffeine addict, popped open a can of coke to wake her up. They waited patiently for their mom to finish and then ate quickly. "You two took too long to get ready! We're going to be late!," she said and ushered them away from the table. Dani took her time sipping her soda and walked out of the house, dragging her trunk behind her. Erica was hurrying but in her hurry to pick up her trunk she dropped it on her toe with a yell. "Let me get it!" their dad said and picked up the trunk from the girl. She hopped to the car on one foot, rubbing the other, while Dani sat her own trunk by the car. Their dad put the trunks in the car as the girls sat in the back. Soon they were on their way to the train station.

When they arrived, Erica was still rubbing her sore toe and was complaining loudly that it was broken. Their parents helped them put their trunks on the train and gave them last minute hugs and kisses. Dani acted embarrassed as her mom gave her a big hug and said, "Oh! We'll miss you two! Behave and we better not get any owls about you!" Finally it was time to get on the train.

Once settled, Dani looked out the window and said, "I hope Salem's School for Witchcraft is ready for us." Erica laughed and said, "For their sake, I hope so too."

_4 years later..._

"MOM! WHERE ARE MY DRESS ROBES?"

"I DON'T KNOW ERICA, CHECK IN YOUR CLOSET!"

"I JUST DID! I ONLY FOUND DANI'S!"

"ERICA YOU IDIOT, THOSE ARE YOURS!"

Dani searched frantically through her drawers, trying to find her own dress robes. Erica was "freaking out" as Dani said because they were switching schools and she didn't want to leave her friends. Dani wasn't too disappointed in the change. She was actually quite excited because the new school was one of the top schools in Europe. She hadn't been popular in their old school, which hadn't really bothered her, but she hoped the new school would be better.

"Ah, here they are," she muttered to herself and tossed them on top of the mess of things packed in her trunk. She sat on it to get it shut and started dragging it down the stairs. "Come on Dani, we've got to get to the station or we're going to miss the train!" yelled her mother. She grinned and shook her head. Her mom was always worried about being late.

Erica was already in the living room looking peeved. Dani sat down and popped open a can of soda. "You're addicted," Erica pointed out and Dani shrugged. "I can't help it," she said and took a sip. "You know they probably won't have it there," Erica said. "I know how to turn any liquid into Coke," Dani said triumphantly. "Where'd you learn that?" her mother said having just entered the room. "I made up the spell myself," Dani said once again sipping at her soda. Her mother tutted and shook her head and said, "Okay Erica, you go first."

Erica nodded and stepped up to the fireplace. She stepped in holding her trunk and after throwing down some Floo powder said, "Platform 9 3/4!" There was a rushing sound and the fire blazed momentarily and then she disappeared. "Now you Danielle," her mother said, taking the soda from her hand. Dani gave her an evil look but stepped in anyway and threw down her own bit of powder. "Platform 9 3/4!" she said loudly and clearly. She felt the familiar spinning and heard the rushing of wind in her ears and before she knew it she was tumbling out of a fireplace.

She fell forward and landed on a burly looking older student and he turned to look at her. She blushed slightly and muttered an apology and went to look for her sister.

"Remind me **why** we had to come here again?" Erica said huffily. Dani sighed and said, "Mom took the job offer to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts. Don't be so selfish, Eri. You know Mom was looking for an opportunity like this." Erica nodded, still looking a little angry, and they made their way onto the train. Their mom was going straight to the school using the floo powder and Dani didn't see why they couldn't do that themselves. "Dumbledore isn't going to want a couple students running around the school while everyone's getting ready for the rest of the student's arrivals," their mother had said in a tone that meant she better not hear the question again.

"Here's an empty place," Dani said and walked in, sitting her trunk against the wall and falling back into the seat. She hated travelling by Floo powder and she was still feeling a bit nauseus from the spinning. Erica sat down and opened up her trunk. She took out her headphones and discman and started listening to something and banging her head. "You're going to go deaf," Dani pointed out but Erica just shook her head and pointed at her ears and went back to headbanging to the music. With a sigh Dani took out her most recently acquired book (Potions for the Brewing Inclined) and started to read.

With a lurch the train started and the twins kept to themselves. It was a couple hours later when there was a knock on the door. Dani sighed and, being the only person in the compartment without music blaring in her ears, opened the door. There stood an elderly witch with a tray full of different snacks and candies. "Anything from the cart, dear?" she asked. Dani said, "One moment please," and went in to get Erica. Erica acted mad for a minute but at the thought of snacks jumped up and grabbed her purse. Dani filled her arms with every kind of sweet she could and Erica picked out what she thought wouldn't rot out her teeth but sighed in defeat and grabbed a handful of candy. They thanked the witch and paid her and went back into their compartment to get back to their original positions and snack.

"I'm listening to Evanescence, wanna listen too?" Erica asked while opening up a cauldron cake. "Sherrr," Dani said through a mouthful of chocolate. She had bitten into a chocolate frog and was looking at the card. She jumped up and yelled, "YES!" Erica looked at her funny and she said, "I GOT AGRIPPA!" Erica shook her head and said, "You're hopeless." Dani grinned and stuck the card in her trunk for safekeeping and continued snacking.

A few hours later their stomachs were rumbling again and they were about to go find the witch with the snack cart when the train slowed and eventually stopped. "Looks like we're here," Dani said looking out the window. Erica sighed and said, "I miss my friends." Dani rolled her eyes and stuck her wand in the pocket of her robes and walked out into the packed hallway. Somewhere along the line Erica and Dani lost each other in the crowd. Dani decided against waiting around and getting lost further in the huge crowd of excited students and stepped off the train. She looked around and saw a huge man yelling, "First years! First years over here!" _"Maybe I won't have to go up to the castle alone afterall, I'll meet Erica there,"_ Dani thought.

She walked up to the crowd of first years and thought, "_Wow, was I this short back then?_" Just a few moments later Erica joined the group and said, "I thought I'd lost you for good!" Dani laughed and said, "You haven't gotten **that** lucky yet."

Once all the students were off the train the guy introduce himself as Rubeus Hagrid, groundskeeper, keeper of keys at Hogwarts, and Care of Magical Creatures teacher. "No more than four to a boat," he said and all the kids piled into the boats. Erica and Dani ended up in a boat with two first years who introduced themselves as James Arrant and Michael Morris. The boys were perplexed as to how two 15 year olds were being sent to the school with the first years but after a brief explanation by Erica they were satisfied and chatted quietly to themselves.

Hagrid took the time to yell, "Ye'll be gettin' yer firs' view o' the castle up ahead," and everyone turned to look. Dani's mouth dropped open at how huge the castle was. "I bet they could fit about three Salems in there!" Erica said in amazement. It was true, their old school had been a lot smaller than this. _"I hope I don't get lost,"_ Dani thought idly. The boats stopped with a bump at the edge of the lake and Dani scrambled out. Erica climbed out behind her and they walked with the first years up to the castle.

Hagrid knocked three times on the huge door of the castle. It opened and there stood a old woman who Dani decided she didn't want to cross. "I got tha firs' years for ye Minerva," he said motioning towards the group of scared looking students and the two older students who stood there just looking amazed. She opened the door and motioned for us to follow. She gave a speech on how important the sorting ceremony is which I zoned out for and looked around. Erica was listening intently but I thought she was goofy. The old woman introduced herself as Professor McGonagall, transfiguration teacher and head of Gryffindor house. After her speech she walked up to Erica and Dani and said, "I assume you two are our new defense teacher's daughters?" We both nodded and she said, "Your mother asked me to tell you good luck. Welcome to Hogwarts," and left the room.

"She seems cool," Erica said. Dani shrugged and said, "What do you think of this sorting thing?" Erica took her turn to shrug and then whirled around when there were a few screams from the other side of the room. The two older girls sighed and saw a few ghosts flying into the room. "You'd think they'd never seen a ghost before," Dani muttered to Erica. Erica nodded fervently and it was only a moment after the ghosts left the room through the other wall when McGonagall entered the room and said, "It's time." Dani took a deep breath and followed her into the next room.


	2. Sorted

Next to Dani, Erica gasped as they entered the Great Hall of Hogwarts. Dani had to admit, it was pretty breathtaking. The high ceiling was charmed to look like the night sky with all the stars glittering. Floating all over the room were candles that lit up the huge room. There were five table, one for each house and a staff table. Dani chanced a glance at the staff table and got a wink and a thumbs up from her mother. She just grinned and poked Erica in the side to look up. Erica looked up and got the same reaction.  
  
The first years plus the Lunaris twins stood at the front of the hall in a big group. Professor McGonagall brought out a stool and an old tattered hat and stepped back. Erica and Dani sent each other a, "What is that supposed to do?" look and then both gaped awkwardly as a tear in the brim of the hat opened up and began to sing. It sang about the differences in the houses, and once it was done, Dani decided she wanted to be a Slytherin. Erica looked sure of herself too, but Dani thought she most likely wanted Gryffindor. "She seems like a Gryffindor," Dani thought idely. "That or a Hufflepuff."  
  
Professor McGonagall took out a long list of names and began to read them out. Slowly the crowd of first years became smaller and smaller. Eventually she got down to the L's and called out, "Lunaris, Danielle." Dani took another deep breath and walked up to the hat. She sat down awkwardly on the stool. She may have been short, but since the stool was made for eleven year olds her knees were up a bit too high for her liking. Just a moment later, the old hat was placed on her head. Dani had a brief thought about how many kids heads this hat had been on and then the hat was whispering in her ear.  
  
"I see you've already decided on one. Slytherin is it? Well, I do see some cleverness in you. Yes, a definite need to prove yourself and have control over things. I see you're also a bit of a bookworm too, eh? Sure you don't want Ravenclaw? Alright, if you're sure..." The hat yelled out, "SLYTHERIN!" Dani sighed and walked over to the table that was clapping for her. She looked up at her mother again and her mother was clapping too, giving her a proud smile. A girl with blonde hair was motioning Dani over to sit with them so she walked over and took a seat. Before any introductions could be made, though, McGonagall called out, "Lunaris, Erica!"  
  
Erica walked up to the hat and was there almost as long as Dani. Finally the hat yelled, "GRYFFINDOR!" and Erica made her way to the table on the opposite end of the hall. Once all the first years were sorted, the headmaster stood up. Dani's first impression of him reminded her of her late grandfather, who always had that sparkle in his eye meaning he knew something they didn't. It had been funny with her grandfather because usually it ended up he told a joke they hadn't heard yet. He stood there for a moment, looking around the hall, building up suspense for what Dani was sure to be a long, winded speech. Instead, he simply said, "Let's eat!" There was applause and cheering all over the hall and food appeared in loads up and down each of the tables.  
  
The blonde girl that had motioned to Dani said, "You don't look much like a first year." Dani nodded as she piled some potatoes onto her plate. "I'm a fifth year, so is my sister. We've transfered from an American school," Dani explained. The girl gave her an appraising look and said, "Your sister was the Gryffindor?" Dani nodded again and the girl laughed. "You know, Slytherin and Gryffindor have the worst house rivalry of them all. Dani laughed and said, "Well, I always thought we were quite a bit different." The girl shook her head and said, "I'm Alayna Drewe." Dani shook her hand and said, "Danielle Lunaris, but I usually go by Dani."  
  
A few more people introduced themselves to Dani, including a boy named Chris Townes and another couple of girls named Eliza Shepherd and Alexandria Lewis. They all were in fifth year along with Dani, so she was glad she had made some friends in her year. "I heard Harry Potter went here," Dani said, trying to make small talk. Alayna wrinkled her nose and said, "Yeah, but he's a Gryffindor." She pointed across the hall and Dani saw a boy with black hair and glasses. His head was turned talking to a girl next to him who had thick brown hair. "He's also a seventh year, so I've never really talked to him," Alayna said. Dani nodded and finished up her dessert. Only a few moments later the plates cleared and the headmaster stood again.  
  
"Welcome to another wonderful year here at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. First I'd like to welcome our new defense against dark arts teacher, Professor Lunaris. Her daughters, Danielle and Erica, are joining our fifth year class from Salem School of Witchcraft." He paused for applause for the new teacher, and Dani and Erica both sent their mom big grins. "I'd like to remind everyone that the Forbidden Forest is, as the name suggests, Forbidden, and the list of banned objects can be seen on our caretaker, Mr. Filch's office door. I know you are already to go to bed and wake up for your first day of classes, so I'll end my speech here. Prefect, you may lead the first years to their dorms." The curious first years followed out a few older students. Eliza had to leave since she was the fifth year Slytherin girl prefect, and then a few minutes later the older students were dismissed.  
  
"So your mum is the new defense teacher! I was wondering why you would've transfered," Alexandria said. "That's really cool, do you think she'd give us a break on homework since you're in the class?" Dani laughed and said, "If anything is changed, she might give -more- homework now." Alexandria, Chris, and Alayna gave her horrified looks and she grinned.   
  
They walked through a series of hallways which Dani tried her hardest to memorize. She realized she was fighting a losing battle and sighed. She'd just have Alayna or someone show her around. They made it to the Slytherin commons, which Dani decided was a bit too cold. "Maybe I'll sneak out and hang out with Erica in the Gryffindor commons," she thought sleepily. "I do like the colors here though," she thought as she saw a green and silver tapestry with an "S" stitched neatly in the middle.  
  
They went up their dormitory and Dani sat down on the bed with her trunk in front of it. She opened it up and changed into her pajamas and lay down in the bed. "Maybe it's not so bad," she thought with a yawn. "Once you get under the covers it can be quite cozy," was her last thought as she drifted off to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning Dani awoke with someone sitting and bouncing on her bed. She opened her eyes up sleepily to see Alayna looking at her. "Good morning!" she said cheerily. "Whatever," Dani said and stood up to stretch. She quickly dressed in the uniform and tied her tie with her eyes shut. "How do you do that?" Alayna asked, watching her curiously. "I'll answer that when you tell me how you can be so perky this early in the morning," Dani said grumpily. They made their way down to the common room to join up with Alexandria and Chris.  
  
"Eliza had to go to some prefects meeting," Chris informed them. They nodded and left the common room to go to breakfast. When the entered the Great Hall, Dani almost punched Alayna. There was hardly anybody in there because it was so early. She sighed and sat down to eat a bit of breakfast. They were next to a group of what looked like seventh years to Dani. They were all hunched over in a group, talking to themselves. Dani could only imagine what they were planning. Alayna leaned over and whispered, "That's Draco Malfoy and his gang of Slytherins. They're really cool." She raised her eyebrows meaningfully and Dani had to hold back her laughter.  
  
"So that's what we're going to do," Draco sat back in his chair with a smug look. Dani raised an eyebrow at him and when he saw this he did the same. Alayna pinched Dani's arm and said, "What're you doing?! Draco eats fifth years for breakfast!" Dani laughed and turned back to her breakfast. Draco reminded her of one of the fifth years she had met when she was a first year. The guy had told her to go eat a flobberworm and she had ended up doing just that. From then on the guy just ignored her, which was good news to Dani since she really didn't think she would've liked to eat another one of those things.  
  
After they finished breakfast, Dani followed Alayna, Alexandria, and Chris back to the Slytherin common room to collect their things for their first class. Charms really wasn't Dani's favorite class, but it would be an easy start to the day. They met up with Eliza outside of the room just as a group of Gryffindors passed by. Chris started whispering about them to Alayna and Alexandria but Dani just stood back and grinned. Erica walked up to her and said, "I've got a boyfriend." Dani's mouth fell open and she just stared at her sister for a moment.  
  
"Can't you go a -day- without having one?" Dani asked. Erica grinned and pulled a guy up to stand beside her. "This is Julian," she said with a big grin. Dani shook his hand and Erica said, "Julian, this is my twin, Dani."   
  
One of the girls behind Erica pulled on her sleeve and said, "Why are you talking to a Slytherin?" Dani sent the girl a death glare and Erica said, "This is my sister, Dani. I'll see you later you slimy git." Dani sent her a mock glare and said, "See you later you slutty blonde." Erica sent back the fake glare and walked away with her Gryffindor posse, all of them giving Erica and Dani odd looks.  
  
Her own Slytherin group of friends gave her odd looks too but she just shrugged and said, "It's a twin thing." Just then a short little guy showed up and said, "Alright, alright. Everyone in the classroom for your first class of the year!" Dani groaned and followed her friends into the room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I know this hasn't been too crazy yet, but we're still getting adjusted. Give us time! Anyway, I hope you like it. I know the plot seems kind of fuzzy right now, and that's because there really is no plot other than us at Hogwarts. I mean, do you think if Dennis Creevey had the POV of a story it'd be all adventursome? Anyway, the story will end up having some interesting things happening, so keep reading and gimme a review! 


	3. Soppy Prat

The first day of classes went relatively well for Dani. As they had planned in case they were in different houses, Dani and Erica met in the library that night. Dani's Slytherin friends sat at a table next to Dani and Erica's Gryffindor friends sat at another table next to her. It was obvious they couldn't get over the house rivalry long enough for the twins to hang out a bit.  
  
"Have you had Snape yet?" Erica asked. Her hand was inconspicuously hidden under the table, and Julian was right beside her with an odd look on his face. Dani said, "I really don't think I can have a serious conversation with you until you take your hand off your boyfriend's leg. It's really not easy to talk while he's got that look." She made a horrible face that barely resembled Julian's and she almost started to drool when Erica laughed and took Julian's hand and they sat there like that.   
  
"And you know, you really need to make it look like you're trying to study or Madam Pince is going to kick us out," Dani said matter-of-factly. Erica grinned and opened up the book in front of her, occasionally looking down at it as Dani had been doing the entire time they had been there. "So when's the wedding?" Dani asked nonchalantly. Julian choked and Erica just laughed and said, "Shut up Dani! He isn't supposed to know about it yet!" Julian gave her a "look" and she just shrugged and said, "It's a twin thing."  
  
"We seem to be explaining things like that a lot lately," Dani said, once again looking down at the book. Finally Erica decided she was sick of trying to hang out with her new boyfriend in the library and her friends followed them back to the common room. Dani switched her seat around and sat with the Slytherins, who were whispering about something.  
  
"What is it?" Dani asked curiously. Alayna grinned and said, "Well, we were just talking about Eliza and Chris." Dani gave her a confused look and asked, "Where are they anyway?"  
  
Alexandria, who from now on decided she wanted to be known as Ria, said, "That's just it. They've found a dark corner in the common room. It seems they've started to date." Dani laughed and then stopped abruptly at the look Madam Pince was sending her.   
  
"We're trying to think up a good joke to play on them. They're probably snogging in a corner and wouldn't expect a thing," Alayna explained. They all shared a knowing mischievous grin and snuck out of the library and into the Slytherin common room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Unfortunately, they never got to play the prank. They entered the common room, sneaking towards the unsuspecting couple, when they all paused to decide exactly what they were going to do. They were silently pondering when Dani overheard someone saying, "Yeah, the bloody gits won't know what hit them." She made a shushing motion with one finger so Alayna and Ria would be quiet so they could listen in on the rest of the conversation.  
  
"But Draco, how are we going to get into the Gryffindor common room?" the whiny voice of Pansy Parkinson asked. There was a bit of laughter, obviously from Draco, and he said, "We'll just get one of the first years to tell us. Hell, I even scare -OUR- first years!" Dani peeked over the arm of the chair she was behind and saw him run a hand through his slicked-back blonde hair. "Who all are we after?" Pansy asked. Her voice was -really- starting to get to Dani. "Well, Potter, Granger, and Weasley -obviously-. Whoever else happens to be in the common room isn't our problem," Draco said with his usual smirk.  
  
"Does that include my sister?" Dani piped up, choosing that moment to enter the conversation. Draco looked a bit surprised but turned his smirking expression to a half-glare. "If she's in the common room. How much of the conversation did you hear?" he asked. Dani shrugged and said, "I heard you calling the Gryffindors bloody gits. That's about it. I have to warn you, you better not do anything to my sister or her boyfriend. She can get pretty...well..." Dani trailed off and saw Draco's eyes lit with amusement.  
  
"Do you think your sister scares me?" he asked, giving her a serious expression and standing in front of her. Considering she was shorter than Erica, and Draco was two years ahead of her in school, he towered over her. "Maybe not just her, but you don't know what our reputation at our old school was," Dani said, trying not to look intimidated.  
  
"Do you think I -care-?" he asked. There was anger burning in his eyes now, but this only made Dani angrier. "You had better care you big...big..." she trailed off and growled angrily. She hadn't been this mad since the last week of fourth year when someone had tried to out-prank her by turning the Headmistress' wig into a niffler. Draco laughed bitterly and said, "Can't even finish your sentence. This prank we're planning, I'm going to go out of my way to make sure I get your sister -and- her soppy prat of a boyfriend." Dani balled up her fists. Draco backed up slightly and decided to see how far he could push her.  
  
"You know, you're kind of cute when you're angry," he said, smirking at her again. Suddenly, as if all the anger had disappeared, Dani calmed down, sent him a mischievous look, and left the common room. "Well that was interesting," he muttered. He turned back to Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle and said, "Let's postpone our little prank. I want to see what the scary ol' fifth year decides to do." They nodded while Alayna and Ria exchanged dark looks.  
  
"What has she gotten herself into?" Ria hissed. Alayna shrugged, pointed at the still snogging couple in the corner, and they slowly made their way towards them... 


	4. Crimson & Gold

"He called Julian -WHAT-?" Erica yelled. Dani sighed and said, "He called him a soppy prat." Julian looked offended, and so did Erica, but she suddenly said, "Wassat?" Julian grinned and shook his head, then whispered in her ear. "LET'S GET HIM!" Erica said, getting the same mischievous look in her eyes that Dani had entered the room with.  
  
She had gone to the library and seen some Gryffindor fourth years and asked them to either get her sister or show her where the common room was. They had seemed a little scared of the mad glint in Dani's eye, so they showed her and she had gone inside to talk to her sister.  
  
"Calm down for a moment," Dani said. "I've thought about it, and I know what we should do." Julian and Erica leaned in and listened to Dani hurredly whisper her evil plans.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning, there was an ear-splitting scream heard from the seventh year girl's dorms in the Slytherin commons. Dani grinned and crossed her arms over her chest. "We better get out of here," she said to Alayna, Ria, Chris and Eliza. They ran for the door and were on their way to the Great Hall just as Pansy Parkinson stormed down to the commons.  
  
"WHERE IS DANIELLE LUNARIS? THAT LITTLE FIFTH YEAR IS GOING TO PAY!" Her yelling was matched in volume only by the laughter of the Slytherins. Someone, namely Dani, had jinxed Pansy's hair so when she got up in the morning, it was scarlet and gold. A few minutes later a tired looking Draco Malfoy came down from the boy's dorms with the same thing done to his own hair. He scratched his head then started laughing at Pansy.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT? YOUR HAIR LOOKS THE SAME!" she screamed. Draco went pale (well, paler than usual) and ran to a nearby third year who happened to be holding up a hand mirror. He looked in the mirror and got a horrified expression. He quickly wiped it away, turning it into a glare, and turned to Pansy. "We go on with our plan -tonight-. And we're including -both- of the Lunaris'," he said with determination. No one messed with the hotness of a Malfoy and got away with it!  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dani had went over to the Gryffindor table to sit next to Erica. "Pansy just woke up," she whispered. Erica grinned and squeezed Julian's hand under the table. Dani and Erica ducked down just as Pansy walked in the hall. She looked furious, but her hair was still scarlet and gold. There was laughter all around the hall. The professors turned to see what the uproar was about just as Draco walked in, his hair in the same state. He had still slicked it back, and walked in with his usual air of confidence. He looked around and, seeing Dani over at the Gryffindor table with her sister, grinned evilly at her and sent her a wink that made her think this wasn't the last she was going to hear of the incident.  
  
Professor McGonagall walked towards the Slytherin table where Draco and Pansy were sitting. It was quite obvious she was holding back laughter and a smile, but she managed to keep a straight face. The hall got deadly quiet to listen in on what they were saying.  
  
"...and I just -know- it was those Lunaris twins that did it! And it's all because Draco insulted her sister's boyfriend!" Pansy wailed. McGonagall's face looked about ready to snap into a grin, but she still kept it hidden and said, "Let me try a simple de-jinxing spell."   
  
"That's my cue," Dani said, and ran across the hall. "Professor," she said hesitantly as McGonagall raised her wand.  
  
"Yes Miss Lunaris?" she said, her wand still raised. "I wouldn't do that if I were you," Dani warned. McGonagall raised an eyebrow and said, "How do you expect Mr. Malfoy and Miss Parkinson to rid themselves of this...new look?"  
  
Dani grinned and said, "Well, I'm just guessing here, but it looks like it'll fade in a few hours." McGonagall nodded and said, "I supopse you'll have to wait, then." Pansy sent her a horrified look and said, "Aren't you going to punish her?!"  
  
McGonagall broke the serious act and chuckled and said, "It's not my place to punish Miss Lunaris. However, her sister -is- in my house, so I'll see you two in class. Oh, and you might want to talk to Professor Snape if you are really bent on getting her punished. I'm not sure if he'd like the colors thought." She trailed off as if in thought, then walked away towards Gryffindor table. "I'm going to Professor Snape!" Pansy said. She whimpered and then ran out of the Great Hall.  
  
Dani just laughed and said, "So, I'm guessing she didn't like the new hair style?" Draco sent her an unreadable look and said, "Next time try silver and green." He stood, stuck his hands in his pockets, and silently left the Great Hall. There was a wave of laughter and Dani thought, "We haven't even gotten started yet." 


End file.
